What if 2
by Miko1725
Summary: What if the mansion had not been robbed during season 2’s finale: Fran Gets Mugged?


**What if 2**

_What if the mansion had not been robbed during season 2's finale: Fran Gets Mugged? _

**Fran's POV**

* * *

_Story by Miko1725--I do not claim to own any of the characters or original storylines from the show. Thank you, and happy reading!_

* * *

"Oh I tell you: Hamlet is my new favorite play! People eating prime ribs with their hands, everyone stabbing each other in the back; I tell you, put Polonius in a powder blue tux and you've got my cousin Claudine's wedding!"

"It's good to have you back Ms. Fine…" Max said as they crossed the threshold of the house. "I missed you." She observed him sheepishly avoid her glance.

"Oh Mr. Sheffield," she turned to him: "is that you talking or the bottle of Don Corleone that we had in the limo?" He laughed and smiled at her.

"That's Dom Perignon Ms. Fine…"

"Oh whatever," she murmured with a slight giggle. Of course she'd known about the mispronunciation, but how he'd corrected her was just so darn cute!

"Ms. Fine…." he paused and their eyes met. "Fran…"

"Mr. … Max?"

Maxwell Sheffield had completely caught her off guard with that one. In the nearly two years they'd been living under the same roof and behaving as good friends would, he had never once referred to her as 'Fran.' Her skin flushed as he placed his hand on her arm and gently caressed it. Without knowing it, her body was inching closer to his--their gaze never shifted as he planted a kiss on her lips.

The electricity between them was impossible to ignore, and only increased as the kisses became deeper, brimming with passion. She clung tightly to his body fully aware that this moment would be fleeting--the situation was simply too complicated. His hands were buried in her hair, cradling her head, holding her to him. She knew this had to stop, but how can you end such a perfect moment?

The kids were away at tennis camp for the weekend and Niles would certainly be asleep by now… where exactly was this going? Max's hand slip down to her waist pulling her even closer to his body. After what seemed an eternity, they mutually ended the kiss.

_Now what, how do we go backwards from here… _The desire was still clearly accented in those captivating eyes that were penetrating her soul.

"Max," she murmured, heart still pounding, "what is happening here?" His mouth moved down to her neck and a soft moan escaped her lips as he tormented her.

"I don't know Fran…" he replied breathing heavily, stepping back a little. She looked down and away, not sure how to react to the situation. He had started this whole mess by calling her Fran… things were never going to be the same now--how could they be? The memory of walking in on him in the shower popped into her head: it had taken months for that little incident to fade into the background. _Oy, why is THAT the memory that came to me! _She blushed.

"We've already gone this far," she said shrinking the space between them. He cupped her face in his hands, gently caressing her cheek.

"Fran… we can't." His voice was getting firmer now and she knew the moment was dwindling to its end.

"You're right," she finally conceded. "Just tell me something Max…" he looked at her intently: "you don't regret what just happened, do you?"

"How can you ask that," he murmured never letting go of his hold on her. "Of course I don't regret it… while it shouldn't have happened, it did… and I can't really complain!" A smirk was on his face and Fran couldn't help but giggle despite the seriousness of the conversation. "We are friends Fran and, for the time, that's all we can be. Do you understand?"

She raised an eyebrow: "For the time, huh?" It was her turn to smirk--clearly he was embarrassed about his wording. Before he could back track, Fran interrupted to ensure him that she understood.

"Thank you." His smile was warm, tender… it was all she could do not to press her lips to his again. Still they remained in each others arms, despite the conclusion of the conversation. "We should go upstairs…"

"Yeah… we should…"

Those olive eyes were locked on to her brown ones, their arms still locked in an embrace.

"You know, the night is still young," Maxwell stated after, seemingly, reigning his emotions back in. "Why don't we sit down and watch a movie?"

_A movie… why on Earth--_ then it hit her. She smiled and nodded.

_While it was a mile away from where their previous actions had been leading, this was a wonderful compromise: snuggled up in his arms, Fran relaxed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow Niles would be around and, the next day, the children would be home once again. Their solitary moments together were too few and far between--and this was one she knew she'd always cherish. _


End file.
